


Cold Lonely Despair

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [68]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a the warmth of the fire could help Morgana now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Lonely Despair

**Title:** Cold Lonely Despair  
 **Prompt:** #1. Cold Hands  
 **Word Count:** 126  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Morgana  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Not even a the warmth of the fire could help Morgana now 

** Cold Lonely Despair **  
Morgana added another piece of wood to the dying fire. She stirred the fire until the log caught and blazed brightly. It was doing little to heat the drafty hole she now called a home. 

Morgana watched as the flames danced and let herself daydream of Camelot and her younger days spent there. Feasts and tournaments were just memories now. They were memories of a life she could never get back. 

Morgana held out her cold numb hands to the fire. The heat made them tingle painfully. She flexed her fingers to help the blood flow

There were worse things than being alone in the world. But Morgana was not just alone but cold and lost. She knew that was really the lowest she could fall. 


End file.
